An Unspoken Love
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: "Annie, I... really like you! From the moment I saw you, I wanted to be with you," Bertolt blurted. Bertolt x Annie. Spoilers for those who have yet to watch season2 episode 6 onwards. One-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So this is my second Attack on Titan fanfic. I just finished watching season 2 and OMG the feels are so real! Just a reminder that for those who have yet to see Season 2, don't read this** **since it contains spoilers on it. I know there hasn't been much romance in the whole show but I wanted to write about Bertolt and Annie. I kinda wish they're a legit couple though. It would make a cool chemistry. I don't own the characters or the world of AOT. They belong to Hajime Isayama.**

Bertolt Hoover lay on his back, his eyes closed as he let the morning breeze hit his face. His hair was rumpled by the wind like a mother caressing her child. As he took in slow breaths, a sound of footsteps caused him to slowly open his eyes. "Yo! What you doing here like a lonesome person?" Reiner asked as he flopped down next to him. Both boys were like brothers, having come from the same village before they arrived at their new hometown. They were still afraid of how the town was run but since they didn't have much of a choice, they decided to stick around. However, Bertolt had another reason of staying in that place.

As he sat up, he caught sight of a blonde haired girl beneath a tree. Her arms were outstretched in front of her, her gaze fixed on the tree in front of her. She lifted her leg and let loose a roundhouse kick, slamming into the tree with all her might. She slammed her fists into it over and over, repeating the same moves like a machine. Bertolt stared at her, drinking in her very image, from the expression of determination on her face to the drops of sweat sparkling off her brow. _She looks so hot when training,_ he thought to himself when Reiner slapped him on the back.

"Come on. We've been here for a year now! I'm not an idiot to not notice you ogling her, although she's too quiet and fierce for me," Reiner said as Bertolt flushed. "It's nothing," Bertolt muttered as Reiner rubbed his head. "Come on. Be a man and confess to her already!" Reiner grinned as Bertolt flushed even more. "Oi! We're like what? Only twelve?!" he said as Reiner laughed. "Fine. Take your time. Not like anyone wants to claim the little lady anyway. She gives me the creeps," Reiner said as he got up and walked towards the village. Bertolt could only watch as Annie continued her training, her strokes never wavering as the sun rose above them.

….

Three silhouettes trudged through the forest, the moon shining above them. One of them was way shorter than the other two, her petite body frame visible from beneath her cloak. "I wished we could just have gotten some horses," Bertolt muttered under his breath as they walked. "Not a chance. If they see a horse coming, they may suspect something. Besides, once we're in Titan form, we would have no problem reaching the walls," Reiner said. Annie remained quiet, the only sound coming from her was her breathing.

Bertolt watched as her eyes scanned the area as she took out a knife. Within a fraction of a second, it had left her hand and a strangled sound filled the forest, causing birds to scatter form the trees. She walked towards a clump of bushes and dragged out a dead deer, a knife sticking out from the side of its neck. "Get the fire going," she instructed the guys and they complied, scattering to different directions to collect firewood. Soon the smell of cooking meat filled the air as the three of them huddled around the fire, their gazes fixed on the flames.

"How many more days till we reach the wall?" Reiner asked as Annie unfolded a map in front of her. "About another three days hike, give or take. If we continue at this pace, we should reach it by then," she said. She started to carve out some of the meat and handed it out to them. They munched on their dinner, watching the stars flicker in the sky above them.

"We're really going to do it, aren't we?" Bertolt muttered as they lay on their backs. "Yeah," Reiner replied, his face devoid from any emotion. "We're going to be killing thousands of people with what we're about to do," Bertolt said, his eyes staring above him. Humans were like the number of stars, too many to count. Even after Titans had ravaged the land, people still multiplied like rabbits. The only difference was that they were confined to the walls.

"This is for the greater good of mankind. We're warriors just fulfilling our duty," Annie mumbled as she rolled to her side. "Get some rest. We leave in an hour. As long as we travel by night, we shouldn't run into any Titans," she said as she closed her eyes, her soft snores filling the air. "Man, I wish I could just sleep like her just like that. How can someone sleep when they're about to destroy mankind in a few days?" Reiner grumbled as he rolled to his side as well. Bertolt could only stare at the sky, pondering about the hellish task they were about to partake in the next few days.

…..

"We made it!" Reiner grinned as they emerged from the clump of trees. Dead ahead of them, the wall of Maria rose like a beacon of hope, the walls enclosing hundreds of miles of land, protecting them from any Titan attacks. It had been peaceful for the past century. But not anymore. Hell will rain upon mankind once more once they get the plan rolling.

"You guys ready?" Reiner asked and they nodded. "We're warriors. Let us fulfill our duty," Reiner said and they scattered, Annie going towards one direction while the guys headed towards the walls. "We really are doing this, aren't we?" Bertolt muttered as Reiner slapped his head. "Come on, get a grip! What we're doing is for the betterment of mankind," he said while Bertolt hung his head. The blood of thousands would stain his hands in a matter of hours.

As they walked, there was the sound of thunder striking the ground and orange lightning came from the sky, striking the ground as something huge emerged from a cloud of steam. Annie's Titan formed emerged, her eyes darting around for her prey. She soon spotted them, a group of Titans wandering around a patch of ruins, the village having been destroyed decades ago. She let loose a cry, a scream that pierced the very air as though a blade had cut through it. The Titans swiveled their heads, glancing at her with their goofy smiles and grins. _Follow me, you morons,_ she thought to herself as she turned and ran, the crowd of Titans chasing after her.

As the sound of thundering feet filled the air, Reiner and Bertolt picked up the pace, running head on to the walls. "See you on the other side," Reiner said as he patted him firmly on the shoulder, heading their separate ways. Bertolt gazed up at his opponent, the 50m wall beckoning towards him. "Here it goes," he muttered as he unsheathed his knife and sliced open his palm. _For my hometown!_ He yelled in his mind as lightning striked him from above, causing him to be enveloped in a wall of flesh. He rose higher and higher in the air, towering 60m. As his head emerged from the top of the wall, his gaze fell upon the citizens of the village he was about to destroy.

The people had looks of horror on their faces, some too stunned to make a move. Even members of the Garrison Force gaped at him, their hands at their gear. _Pathetic,_ he thought to himself as he kicked the door of the town, causing debris to fly in all directions. Screams filled the air as people were crushed or ran for their lives. Bertolt quickly ejected himself from his Titan form, landing on the top of the wall. As he got to his feet, his ears were pierced with the sounds of screams and cries."Titans! The Titans are here! We're gonna die!" some of them yelled as they ran for it.

As he watched, Annie joined him on the wall, 3D maneuver gear buckled around her. "Where did you get that?" he asked as she looked at the hellish pit they had created. "I killed a member of the Garrison. He didn't even blink," she replied coolly as they watched the scene ahead of them. Titans had begun to enter the walls and the people cried out in terror as they were picked up one by one, getting torn to pieces or getting devoured.

"I can't bear to watch this," Bertolt muttered under his breath. "Come on. We have to meet up with Reiner," Annie said just as a blast came from the other side of town. Bertolt could make out the Titan form of his best friend slamming into the wall, breaking whatever hope mankind had left of repelling the Titans. "Come on," she urged, grabbing him around the waist and using the gear to bring them to the other side of town, where they landed far from any prying eyes.

"Chuck the gear," Bertolt said and she did so, taking it off. "I can't believe we have to blend in with such a bunch of fools," she muttered Bertolt watched as she worked her way through the gear, her hands soft but strong and stable. Her hands when they had held him earlier, they were so soft… "Bertolt! Come on! We have to get to the boats," she snapped as she rushed into the crowd of terrified people. "Annie!" Bertolt yelled as he was swept by the current of people.

….

They flew through the trees, their eyes scanning for their target. "There!" Reiner yelled as he sliced the nape of the dummy Titan, the part coming off. Bertolt spun in the air, slicing his Titan with precision. He turned his gaze towards another dummy, where Annie came from the sky and sliced her way through. Her eyes were so devoid of emotion that his breath hitched. _She looks so beautiful…_ he thought as Reiner flew beside him. "Come on! The training isn't over yet!" he snapped as Bertolt shook out of his reverie.

During dinner, Bertolt couldn't stop looking Annie. "Geez you look like a stalker you know," Reiner muttered from the rim of his mug. "I know. Its just, its not appropriate to confess to someone at a time like this," Bertolt muttered as he tried to eat. "Its now or never. In the crazy world we live in, we never know if we can live until the next day," Reiner said as he downed his drink. "Well, I'm off to see Eren and Armin. You go take care of things," he grinned, patting Bertolt on his back as he stood up.

"Oi, Reiner!" Bertolt retorted as his friend walked over to Eren's table and sat down with them, swinging an arm over their shoulders and laughing. "You moron," he thought to himself as Annie looked up. For a moment, their gazes met and Bertolt gulped, sweat beading from his forehead. As Annie stood up and left, he quickly got up, walking after her. "Annie!" he called out when they had left the dining hall. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"Can I ask you to stop looking at me? It gives me the chills," she said and he rubbed his head. "Uh… about that.. I'm really sorry," he mumbled as she sighed. "If you have something to say, just say it. I don't like it when people keep secrets from me," she said as she leaned against the wall of the cabin. They were completely alone, their only companions being the stars that shone above them and the torches that lighted the path.

"Annie, I…. really like you," he blurted. She eyed him as he tried to get his bearings right. "That's it?" she asked. "Its true! I really like you. From the moment I met you, I felt drawn to you like a magnet. I don't know why, but I really want to be with you!" he said and she snorted. "You shouldn't come near a girl like me. It would only bring you pain," she whispered as she turned her heel. "Annie!" he shouted as he grabbed her arm. He spun her around and without thinking, he kissed her hard on the mouth.

For a moment, both recruits stood under the stars, melting into each others arms. Bertolt was the one who kissed while Annie just stared at him in shock. When they finally broke off, Bertolt was all red and Annie's face was so unreadable that he thought she was going to do him in. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to…"he stammered as she put up a hand.

"What are you, Bertolt Hoover?" she asked and his voice caught in his throat. "I am… a warrior. And a soldier," he said and her mouth twitched. "You're a warrior, Bertolt. Never forget your mission," she said as she turned to walk away. As she turned, Bertolt caught sight of a faint blush on her cheeks as she walked to her dormitory. "Wow, I never knew you were such a good kisser!" Reiner grinned as he wrapped an arm around Bertolt's neck. "Shut up, you big oaf," Bertolt hissed while Reiner laughed. "Come on! You can tell me all about it when we get back," he said as they walked back to their dormitory.

….

"What should we do?" Bertolt demanded as the three of them stood in a circle. The district of Trost was in chaos, the screams of soldiers being eaten and the roars of Titans filing the air. "It's too risky to do it here. We need to do it another time," Annie said as Reiner folded his arms. "Tsk. And here we thought we can get it over with quickly," he muttered as footsteps came from nearby.

"Guys!" Marco Bott yelled as he came towards them, a big smile on his face. "Marco! What are you doing here?!" Reiner shouted as the man came towards them. "I lost contact with my squad but when I heard your voices, damn I was so glad!" he said and Bertolt froze. _Did he overheard our plan?_ He thought just as a large hand wrapped around Marco's waist.

"What…" Marco muttered as a Titan lifted him in the air. "Someone! Help me! Please! I don't want to die! Reiner! Save me!" Marco screamed, his mind too confused to reach for his gear. His screams filled the air as the three of them could only watch in horror. "Why… why is Marco getting eaten?" Reiner muttered, his eyes wide. Bertolt was too freaked out to react, his hands shaking madly. Marco continued to scream as the Titan grabbed his arms and legs and bit him in half.

As his gurgled cries filled the air, Bertolt turned to look at Annie and froze. Her eyes were wide and there were tears streaking down her cheeks. "Marco… forgive me," she whispered as the tears flowed freely. Annie had never shown any type of emotion but for her to cry… Bertolt wanted to reach out and hug her. The Titan soon finished its meal and dropped Marco to the ground. His body slammed against the pavement, spinning until it hit the wall. The ghost of a look of terror was plastered on his face. "Marco… I didn't mean to…" Bertolt whispered as Reiner slapped him on the back. "Come on. We have to regroup with the others. It would be suspicious if we stay here," he said as he rose to the air, swiftly moving away from the scene. As Bertolt stared at his fallen comrade, his eyes filled with tears. "What have we done?" he sobbed as he cried over Marco.

….

'This is suicide!" Bertolt snapped as Annie finished telling them her plan. "I'm faster than both of you and since they have never seen me in Titan form, it would divert any suspicion they might have on you," she said as Bertolt grabbed her hand. "Its too dangerous! Who knows what they might do to you if they catch you alive!" he yelled as she gripped his hand. "Come on Annie. You don't have to do this," he pleaded as Reiner shook his head. "This is her choice. We have to let her do it or we can never go home," he said.

"But…" Bertolt muttered as she gripped both of his hands. As he looked up, she smiled at him slightly. "I will come home. But not for you," she said as she turned. They were going for the ceremony where they had to pick the military division of their choice. "You can still join me if you want to," Annie said. "No. We're joining the Survey Corps," Reiner said and she bowed her head. "Don't forget your duty as warriors, you two," she said as she walked off. Bertolt could only stare at her leaving when Reiner let loose a howl.

"Reiner! Are you okay?!" he shouted as he knelt down next to his bets friend. "I… I… I don't even know what I am anymore… I'm going crazy, am I?" Reiner whispered. "Come on, Reiner. If we pull this off, we can go home," Bertolt said as Reiner lifted his face. There was a weird look on his face as he got up and Bertolt's heart stopped beating for a moment when he smiled. "Ah yes. We'll definitely go home," he said as he walked off. Bertolt gazed at his friend's retreating back, wondering how much longer can Reiner last before he finally breaks.

That night, not even twenty people signed up to join the Survey Corps. As the scarred cadets watched the rest of their comrades leave, all of them were cloaked in a cloud of horror and fear. Bertolf turned to see Annie leaving with the rest, her eyes set on her goal. _Annie. Come back safely,_ he thought to himself as Commander Erwin spoke up. "Are you ready to give your lives to mankind?" he shouted and a voice yelled out. "We're not going to die, sir!" he yelled and the commander smiled.

"I see. Then I acknowledge your application into the Survey Corps. This will be a true salute!" he shouted as he placed his left hand over his heart. The cadets shouted in response, following suit. "I respect your bravery," he said as they stood at attention. When they were brought to the headquarters of the Survey Corps, one of the veteran members came out, a pile of dark green cloaks in his arms. "Hey recruits! Your uniforms have arrived!" he called and each one of them took it and slung it over their backs, the Wings of Liberty flying in the wind. As Bertolt and Reiner stood among them, wolves cloaked in sheep's skin, Bertolt prayed that Annie would come back safely. For him.

 **Hope you enjoyed this fanfic! All comments are welcomed!**


	2. Debut novel

Hello again guys

thanks for reading and supporting my fan fiction all this time until the end of it.

I recently ventured into writing and self publishing online on Amazon and recently I released a book of poems called "Looking into the Mirror" and now I'm proud to announce my very first debut novel "Four Unexpected Fates" on Amazon in ebook form which is now ready for purchase. I

Its about four girls who got into the same university and whilst having a sleepover discovered that they each took part in various sports and they ended up talking about their journeys as athletes as they pursue their dreams to be the best in their game or to quit entirely. If you're a fan of sports anime like Haikyuu and Free, then this is the novel for you!

It holds a special place in my heart as I took part in the sports mentioned in the book and it was inspired by my experiences as an athlete who has since retired from them to be the person I am today. Some of the events in the book happened to me in real life and I have changed the names of the individuals who were part of it and even though some of them had hurt me in the past, I'm glad that had happened as it made me into the person I am today.

Hope you will support this book and have a good day!

Title : Four unexpected fates by Angel Carstairs

Link: dp/B07Q3J4T7X/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=four+unexpected+fates+angel+carstairs&qid=1553933518&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

Also catch my other book of poems entitled "Looking into the Mirror" by Angel Carstairs.

Looking-into-Mirror-Angel-Carstairs-ebook/dp/B07PTR3N59/ref=sr_1_1?keywords=looking+into+the+mirror+angel+carstairs&qid=1553758936&s=gateway&sr=8-1-spell

P.S. Unfortunately this is only available to read in ebook form .


End file.
